Inner Demons
by OhItsStephyy
Summary: After a long night at the "Naughty Ottsel" Jak is feeling a bit tired and is a bit on the intoxicated side. He leaves to turn in... But he's not alone. And this time, he can't ignore his dark side. DJXJ one-shot. Rated for lemons and mature language.


**Inner demons.**

**Summary: ****A long night at the "Naughty Ottsel" and Jak is feeling a bit tired and is a bit on the intoxicated. He leaves to turn in... But he's not alone. And this time, he can't ignore his dark side.****  
**

**Lots of people want this. I want this. You want this. So here it is: A one shot with Dark Jak and Jak. It's going to be... really into it, full detail and stuff. And long. No pun intended. Heh.**

**SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEXY DARKXJAK ACTION THEN GTFO. Don't ask questions... just bask in its yaoi glory. You have been warned. There is slight rape?**

**Read it, and then review it... Fav it too, that's all good and a bag o' chips.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of 'Naughty Dog's' characters/places...etc. Oh boy, if I did...**

**Dialog:  
**"Hey" -Jaks dialog/ everyone else  
**"'Sup" **-Darks dialog

* * *

Jak sighed as he watched his small orange ottsel friend drunkenly explain how he combated about twenty metal heads all at once. The girls around him were in awe as he pretended to battle an apparently huge metal head on the bar table. Jak rolled his eyes when one of the girls rubbed the tiny ottsels' 'bicep' and got thrown into a fit of bubbly giggles. The blond teen finished his sixth beer and slammed it down on the bar table, motioning for another with his index finger. Jak was not really the type to drink; in fact the only time the kid drank was out of curiosity or out of the fact that he was pissed. This was one of the two situations. Daxter got a lot of the attention and Jak did... a lot of the work.

Daxter strolled up to Jak, his small animal body stumbling over invisible cracks. Jak looked down at his furry friend, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Heey buddyyy," Dax slurred as he held onto Jaks arm, "I'm, I'm gonna go over there, and you know... All these... These nice ladies want an up close and personal look at orange lightnin'," he finished the non-coherent sentence with a hiccup and Jak waved him away, "The keys are under the mat, Dax. Don't be too late."

The male got up slowly and decided it was time to stop with the beer. He thanked the bartender and flipped him a tip and went to the back of 'The Naughty Ottsel'. There were small apartment rooms in the back, one of which Jak shared with Dax. It was small and modest, but in Daxters' taste, not big enough. Jak stumbled forward towards the door, found his keys and went into his very humble home. Everything was where they had left it and Jak turned on a table lamp beside the couch.

The blond teen found the remote, flicking television on as he slumped back onto the couch. In the corner of his eye, he swore he saw something. Then again, he was just a little inebriated. The television set illuminated the stillness of the room as Jak flipped through channels; Movie, scary movie, weather, news, scary movie, heated sex scene. Jak stuck to the last channel and let his face grow pink and warm. The male watched for a while, letting the electric feeling of watching that specific program fill his groin area, letting his eyes grow heavy as his digits moved towards his pant zipper.

The corner of the room seemed to be flickering; the lamp beside the couch seemed to grow dim. Jak starred, his eyes half closed and glazed. He swore he was either dreaming or had too many beers, because the corner of the room transformed into a figure. The figure had a grin on its face, one that Jak couldn't fully understand. It was dangerous... sultry. Jak rubbed his eyes, his head pounding. The figure looked so familiar. One he'd grown accustomed to, but couldn't put a finger on.

**"You look lonely..."**

Jak fell off the couch; the creature was right behind him. How in the world did that shadow get there? The being seemed to balance itself on the back of the couch, with ease, with animal like ability. Its' face was still hidden, and the creature was only a crouching silhouette, its head cocked to the side with immense curiosity. Finally the being leaned forward, revealing itself from the shadows. He had skin the color of what someone would look like if they were stuck under water for days. The creatures' pupils were so dilated it took up his whole eye, gnarled horns jutted out from his dull white hair. Its face was darkness itself. It _was_ Dark. The shadow looked up and starred at the television screen, a grin crawling across his face. Jak moved back as Dark hopped over the couch and walked towards him.

"**What're you watching Jak?" **The creature asked. The cacophony he strained on the letter 'k' at the end of Jaks' name was an odd contrast against the light 'purring' noise that was being emitted from the creatures' throat.

Jak blinked before stumbling back onto his feet, quickly moving backwards towards the wall, his fast reflexes were muffled against the alcohol in his veins as the male reached for the closest thing he could grasp.

"Don't get any closer," Jak growled as he picked up a remote, his left arm knocking over the lamp as he pressed his back against the far wall. The creature on the opposite side of the room laughed, an eerie teasing noise that seemed to melt out of his mouth, as he moved in one quick fluid movement towards Jak.

The creature brought his left hand up and grasped a tuff of Jaks' blonde hair and pulled. Hard. Jak clenched his teeth and he felt his body being pulled off the ground,

"Aghhhh!"

The creature let go of the other males' mane, and let him fall to the ground with a thud. **"Do not tell me what to do," **Dark drawled as he trailed a long coal claw along Jaks' cheekbone. Jak squinted at the creature, both hands on his head in a fail attempt to ease the pain of having his hair pulled. "This is a bad dream, a very bad dream." he groaned as Dark began to straddle the seated Jak.

"**A very very bad dream" **Dark quipped as he pressed the less dominant males fists against the wall behind him, making Jak unable to move. Jak breathed in a rattled breath as he felt Darks' sandpaper like tongue against his cheek, his body beginning to squirm underneath the creatures' weight. Jak let another growl escape his lips, "Why are you doing this?" he asked, his words laced with drunken numbness as Dark pressed Jaks' fists harder against the wall, almost crushing them.

"**Because I know you wanna be appreciated right? And what better way of showing how much we love you by giving you a good..."** Dark pressed himself harder against Jaks body, giving his hips a quick round swirl before spelling out the last part of the sentence ,**"…F-U-C-K."**

Jak took in another breath as he felt his body struggle with his mind as Dark continued to grind himself against Jak's lap, the dark one's body pressing harder against the other male with each swirl of his hips.

"Agh, stop," Jak murmured, his voice fluctuating between fear and anger as he heard another chuckle from Dark **"You're right, we have to get rid of these pants…" **

Dark let go of Jaks fists, letting him free briefly as he tugged at Jaks bottoms. **"Looks like you already got warmed up," **Dark muttered with a dangerous smirk upon seeing Jaks unzipped pants. Jak glared at the creature, his fingers slinking around the hard body of the remote control that he had dropped. As Dark slowly played around the hem of Jaks' boxers, the blond male was slowly winding back his arm before letting the remote hit the top of Darks head. Dark fell back upon impact, allowing Jak to stumble to his feet and move ungracefully towards the couch in an attempt to get away.

"**I do not have time to fucking play cat and mouse!" **Dark cussed as he found his way to his feet, one hand rubbing the top of his cranium, whilst the digits on the left hand flexed with anger. Jaks lips parted into a drunken laugh that was quickly quieted as he noted that wisps of purple electricity sparked around Dark.

The dominant male was letting low growls gurgle from his throat as he slowly walked towards his prey, the cackling noise of electric dark eco stinging at Jaks skin as Dark pounced at Jak, his hands gripping at his waist. The two males fell upon the couch in a symphony of disgruntled groans.

"**Now. You're going to be a good boy." **Dark growled, his hot breath on Jaks' ear, **"I'm doing this for both of us, you dumbass." **The creature pinned the submissive male against the couch before slipping his tongue into his ear, causing Jak to shudder against its moistness.

"Fuck you," Jak slurred, both palms pressing hard against Darks' chest as he trailed his tongue along the long shaft of Jaks tapered ears. Another ear to ear smirk played across Darks pale mouth as practically ripped off Jaks pants, revealing the teens coal black boxers. Jak gasped quietly as he began to struggle against Darks weight, unknowingly wandering into a shock of blinding electricity from the creature. Jaks muscles flexed against the shock of caustic eco, his body going numb and limp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STOP, LEMON TIME.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**Each time you struggle like a little bitch, I'm going to shock you." **Darks' ears lowered into a threatening gesture as Jak moaned against the pain, his muscles contracting in the aftermath of the excruciating shock. Dark pulled at Jaks' boxers, revealing his half-soft member. With a disappointed huffing noise, Dark propped Jaks limp left leg over his shoulder as he tugged at his own pants, letting them drop to his feet.

Jak rolled his head back, dizzy from the alcohol and electricity as Dark raised an eyebrow at him. The eyes of the creature sparked almost as dangerously as the electric eco he could emit. Jak stared at Dark, as he began to peel off his own boxers, revealing his large, already hard cock. The blond teen whined in frustration as he watched Dark spit into his palm and slather his home made lubricant all over his shaft, pumping at it, working at it until it was slick and wet with spit and precum. Dark chuckled breathlessly, lust filling his voice as he propped Jaks remaining leg over his shoulder and pressed the head of his dick against the star fish shaped entrance of Jak.

Dark growled, as he unsuccessfully tried to enter his prey, bringing his middle finger up to his lips in a rude gesture before sliding two of his digits into his mouth. Dark sucked at his fingers, bringing it back out with a popping noise towards Jaks entrance. The dark haired male pushed his fingers into Jak, his eyes widening as Dark curled his fingers against the knot of nerves inside of the teen. A low laugh escaped his lips as he watched Jaks' member begin to stiffen as his chest froze in the air, his mouth slowly parting to let out a small ,"ah."

Dark leaned forward into Jak, trailing his tongue along the opposing males bottom lip. With his free hand Dark wrapped his fist around Jaks dick, stroking it slowly, his thumb adding pressure to the underside of his shaft causing the tip of it to moisten with precum. Dark chuckled against his lips, sending vibrations down Jaks throat.

"**I know what gets your dick hard" **Dark murmured, his voice wet with lust as he pulled his fingers out from Jaks entrance and replaced them with his pulsing cock in a quick and almost painful thrust. The blond moaned, his head leaning back over the couch, his hole tightening and quivering around Darks member ,"Aghhh…." Jak breathed, his fists griping at Darks waist, leaving angry red half-moon shaped indents from his fingernails.

Dark groaned as he bucked his hips in a long deep thrust, causing Jaks' back to arch as he felt tingles of pleasure shoot from inside of his stomach to the very tips of his curled toes.

"Fffffuuuu- Aghhhh!" Jak brought his palm up towards his forehead to brush away a strand of emerald hair, a single bead of sweat strolling down from his roots towards his temple with each blinding thrust Dark made. Dark made small "Agh" noises as he started to nibble at Jaks bottom lip, pulling at it with his teeth as he buried his full length hastily inside of his submissive prey. In a quick swift movement Jak returned the favour, pulling Dark into a kiss, their tongues intertwining inside Jaks mouth as he bucked in the air.

Darks thrusts became quicker and almost to the point where he was unbearably deep. Dark pulled out of the kiss slowly, Jaks lips still encircled around Darks tongue as he sucked on the tip suggestively. The dominant males' dick quivered inside of Jak, a low moan escaping his lips as he growled a quick **,"Turn over."**

Jak hesitated, his mouth opening to state his unwillingness to do so. Dark ushered a low growl, sending small vibrations of dark eco to crawl along Jaks skin, and in his surprise this resulted in a strange twist of pain and pleasure. Jaks eyelids closed as he groaned loudly at this new form of ecstasy as Dark slipped his arm under the other males back, forcefully turning him onto his stomach.

With dark eco still nipping at Jaks hot skin, he pushed his ass organically up into the air for Dark to grab on to. Dark bit into Jaks shoulder as he fucked him with hard powerful thrusts, Jak making loud groaning sounds with each pounding motion.

Jaks bottom lip quivered as he pressed his ass harder against Darks member, grinding his ass against Darks body. Slow and seductive. Dark sucked at Jaks shoulder, leaving purple love bites around the males' shoulder blade, his other hand busy with squeezing at Jaks balls lightly.

"I-I'm gonna come," Jak moaned as Dark continued to thrust; his movements making the couch shake. The creature ignored Jak, his fucking continuing at a fast and steady pace as Jak leaned his head back, the knots in his stomach growing tight as his dick curled upwards slightly. "Holy fuck I'm gonna come" he stated quickly, his brain going beautifully numb as he crept along the verge of erupting. Hot white cum squirted onto the couch, Jak steadying himself with one hand firmly planted on the cushions beneath him while the other one griping Darks ass, as he finished. Jak was gasping, sucking in big gulps of air as Dark gave three slow hard thrusts, his digits clawing at Jaks back as Dark filled Jak with his seed. Dark tumbled upon Jak, the bottom teen feeling the rapidness of the creatures heartbeat against his back.

There was silence for a while, the only sound made was the steady breathing from the two males, their bodies glistening from sweat. Jak closed his eyes hard, giving his head a small shake to try to 'wake himself up'. Dark held his breath for a few heartbeats, letting out a loud cheeky sounding sigh as he pushed himself off of his clone. Jak rolled his ocean hued eyes as he felt Dark studying him as he cleared his throat loudly.

**"'Mmm****… Consider yourself fully appreciated" **Dark muttered as he pulled himself out of the limp and exhausted Jak. The blond teen adjusted himself to face his doppelganger an inquisitive look lingering on his face ,"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice hanging in the air as Dark pulled on his boxers and pants. Dark turned to his clone, that infamous smirk still on his face as he walked up to Jak, pressing a finger on his chest right above were his heart would be. **"I'll always be riiiight here," **he said sarcastically with a cruel laugh.

Jak starred down at Darks finger, blinking as he tried to focus his vision. Suddenly, the teen heard a creaking sound, his ears perking as he turned his face to the door to see Daxter stumble right into the apartment.

Jak groaned, falling off the couch in attempt to hide his nakedness as he started to realise that Dark was gone. He had dissipated before his very eyes, and Daxter saw only Jak.

"…Why do I always walk in at the worst times?" Daxter whined, his paw shielding his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the looooooong cock tease of a one-shot. AND LUL AT DAXTER WALKING INTO JAK NAKKIE FOR THE SECOND TIME (refers to my last one-shot)**

**I was going to use the "you just fucked yourself" line again, but that gets old.**

**YAAAY, REVIEW, KTHNX.**


End file.
